This is Real
by KittyKax
Summary: What happened after Tidus and Yuna were reunited at the end of FFX-2? And no this isn't some naughty lemon so clean out your minds.


_When I saw him standing there, I wasn't sure if he was just my imagination or not._

_But as soon as I jumped into the water and ran into his arms, I knew it was the real thing._

The moon and stars shined over the happy village of Besaid brighter than usual that night. When Yuna and the Gullwings returned to Besaid, along with the unexpected return of an old friend, Wakka declared that there should be a celebration. All the villagers of the island gathered around the fire listening to songs, stories, and praised the ex-summoner for saving Spira, again.

"So what was it like in the Farplane?" Wakka nudged the young man sitting next to him.

"To tell you the truth", The one named Tidus looked up at the sky, "it was kinda boring"

"boring?" Lulu looked over curiously.

"yeah, I mean sure you have so many people to talk to, but really there's not much you can do there" Tidus laughed along with the others when he finished his statement. Yuna held onto his arm affectionately, she forgot what his laugh was like...it had a playful tone that could take probably anyone out of a bad mood. It would certainly help her when she was down.

"I still can't believe...I mean...you and LULU??" Tidus looked and Wakka and Lulu confused, the two just laughed together not actually believing it themselves.

"Well a lot has happened since Sin was defeated" Rikku jumped in her usually perky self, "Wait'll Yunie tells you about all the exiting stuff she's been doing! Riding on airships, being a super star, searching for spheres, sneaking into lairs..."

"Sounds like you've been busy" Tidus leaned towards Yuna with Rikku still going on.

"Well like she said, a lot has happened in two years" Yuna said brushing her hair back with one hand.

"I can tell" Tidus looked over Yuna who was squeezing his arm a little tighter, "What's up Yuna? You haven't let go of me since I got here"

"I just...wanna make sure you don't leave" Yuna replied giggling a little.

"well don't worry" Tidus caressed her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere"

"You promise?" Yuna leaned in touching his forehead.

"I promise" Tidus leaned in a little closer...

"uhhum" Tidus and Yuna separated and looked over at Lulu who interrupted them, "You know there are children present" Lulu smiled rocking her son slowly.

"I think its time we all hit the sack anyway" Wakka stood up stretching.

"yeah, I'm a little pooped too" Rikku yawned.

"So where are you going to stay tonight?" Lulu asked the young couple raising an eyebrow.

"Well...I suppose we could stay at my place" Yuna looked over at Tidus smiling.

"Oh that won't be necessary" Rikku jumped up, "We can all stay in the Celsius! There's plenty of room and...Oh! We could have a slumber party and...!" But Rikku was interrupted when Paine smacked her in the back of the head,

"OOWWwwww, What was that for!?" Rikku turned to the dark girl rubbing the back of her head.

"Rikku, don't you think those two would want to be _alone _tonight?" Paine asked Rikku raising her brow now.

"Why? What do you me..." Rikku stopped and glanced over at the young couple getting it. "OOOHHhhhh!"

The young Al Bhed girl skipped over to Yuna giggling, "Well then, don't have _too _much fun okay?" Rikku lifted a finger winking.

"Huh?" Yuna and Tidus said in sync.

Paine sighed annoyed as she planted her hand in the back of Rikku's head and lead her back to the Celsius.

"What? What'd I say!?" Rikku asked Paine as they walked towards the path.

"Come on Wakka,we'd better get to bed, he's already asleep" Lulu told Wakka nodding towards the sleeping infant.

"With Virdina around, Lu and I are lucky to get a couple of hours of shut eye" Wakka laughed a little. "Well we'll see you in the morning, ya?"

"Good-night" the young couple said to Wakka and Lulu as the headed towards Yuna's small hut.

_I looked over at him for probably the hundredth time that night,_

_Its just, after two years he was back, and we are together again,_

Yuna entered her small home and closed the curtain door for a little more privacy, when she turned around she found herself grabbed by a set of arms pulling her into a hug...not that she minded.

"Finally we're alone" Tidus looked at Yuna smiling.

"Well you have been gone for two years, its not surprising that they want to catch up with you" Yuna giggled.

"Well right now the only person I want to catch up with is you"

The two young adults stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then they leaned in, and their lips touched. They weren't sure how long they kissed, but it didn't matter as they they just lost each other in their lingering kisses occasionally parting to breathe. With their lips touching Tidus slowly opened his eyes and noticed tears streaming down Yuna's face.

"Yuna?" Tidus said breaking the kiss, "Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

"Its not that...I'm just so happy" Yuna smiled wide, "I missed you so much" Yuna buried her face into his chest a cried happily.

"I missed you too Yuna" Tidus held Yuna's face with both hands tilting it up to his,"You know, in the Farplane, I thought about you all the time"

"Really?"

"I always wondered what you were doing, wondered if you were thinking about me"

"Of course I was thinking about you", Yuna pecked his lips softly which turned into another kissing session. When they parted Yuna said,"I just hope this isn't a dream"

"Don't worry" Tidus caressed her cheek, "For once it's not"

_Looking into his eyes, enveloping his body, I knew it._

_He wasn't going anywhere, he was here to stay_

_This was real_

**Sigh nothing like a good TidusXYuna story to brighten your mood, I think I'm gonna go play Final Fantasy X right now because of it lol.**

**So anywayz of course, pleeese if you like this one shot then review **

**and pleeese don't flame, cuz if you do then I'll be really sad and you don't wanna hurt my feelings do you? :'(**


End file.
